By Popular Demand
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Your classic salesman/receptionist story, but with a twist. He loves her. She loves him. But he's engaged. To Angela Martin. Can Erin show Andy who he truly belongs with?
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Hannon nervously sat down in her new desk after meeting with her boss Charles. Now at least she knew what to do...sort of. It may only be answering the phones, but still confusing.

An Indian girl (who's name also happened to be Kelly) was leaning against a salesmen's desk. The salesman was tall, with shaggy brown hair, a cute big nose, and a wide smile. When he looked up at her, Kelly smiled at him. Boy, was he cute.

"Don't bother." The vivid redhead said as she walked over towards her desk. "He's engaged."

"What?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Jim Halpert." She said. "Engaged to Pam Beesley, the old receptionist. When he looks up, he's looking for Pam, and gets you."

"Oh." Kelly said, her face falling. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody..."

"Look, Jim and Pam are so in love, you're totally wasting your time." The redhead informed her.

"I just smiled!" Kelly objected. "I smile all the time."

"Okay, smiley pants, could you make me a copy?" The redhead said sarcastically.

Within an hour, Kelly's name had been changed to her middle name, Erin, because of the mix up between the two Kellys, and she had already made a worst enemy, Kelly Kapoor. Kelly muttered something about Erin 'ruining her plans' and 'her stupid middle name.' Erin still had no idea what she had done. Jim had looked up a few times expectantly at the receptionist desk, only to have his face fall as he realized Pam didn't work their anymore, it was just Erin. Just Erin. Well, at least Jim gave a second glance at her. Nobody else seemed to realize she was there. For some reason, everyone seemed to resent the receptionist.

When she had some free time betwee calls, Erin looked around the office. She was espically checking out the guys. 'Men in suits are the best kind of men' her friend Ashley had always told her. So far, none of these men wore suits, and none were cute, except for the engaged Jim. She did notice one cute man in a suit, however, as she returned his fax. Actually, he was wearing a suit, khakis, fancy tie, and sweater. Very classy. He was also the first guy to smile at her that wasn't taken. A very wide, white, cheesy, and adorable smile, that was.

"Thanks...Kelly, isn't it?" He said.

"Erin." She corrected him. "Well, actually, it is Kelly, but since there is already a Kelly, I'm going by my middle name, Erin." She babbled.

"Well it's a very pretty middle name you have." He complimented smoothly, and added, "Better than mine. I mean, if I had to go by my middle name, everybody would be calling me Baines! Not a good first name, eh?"

"If you don't like it, I can honestly say I don't either." Erin giggled, and he laughed. "But what's your real name? I'm sorry, I'm so lost, Charles talked so quickly and didn't really introduce me to anyone."

"It's Andy." He said. "Andy Bernard. Or, formally, Andrew Baines Bernard. Cornell, class of '95."

"And what does your college have to do with your name?" Erin asked.

"Erin, Cornell has everything to do with everything." He said, as if it were obvious, and Erin laughed before going back to her desk.

At lunch, Erin walked in, hoping to get a seat next to Andy Bernard, the only person friendly enough to talk to her, but he was already sitting next to a blond named Angela. Everyone else had already taken their seats, so Erin sat alone.

She ate quickly, hoping to get out fast, but even so she was the last one to leave the break room, not that anyone cared. As she stood up to clear her spot, it was the exact same time someone was passing her to through away their trash, smashing their open container of half-eaten salmon into her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Andy apologized, quickly handing her a napkin.

"It's okay." Erin shrugged.

"No, but it's all over your shirt and-"

"No, seriously, it's fine. I don't care for this shirt anyway." Erin confessed.

"Eck, but it looks disgusting. And you probably feel all...eck. Do you want me to get you my sweatshirt?" He suggested.

"I'm okay, really!"

"But I'm not. Just, hold the phone, I'll be right back." Andy darted out, and Erin waited because, well, he was kind and cute. And wore suits.

Five minutes later, Andy came back, panting. "H-here." He gasped, handing her a Cornell sweatshirt.

"Thank you, Andy!" Erin said genuinely. "It's very warm."

"And it's Cornell!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Andy," Angela said through gritted teeth a half hour later. "Why is the new receptionist wearing a Cornell sweatshirt?"

"Uh, because she's a fan." Andy laughed, but Angela glared.

"Let me rephrase. Why is the new receptionist wearing _your _Cornell sweatshirt?"

"I spilled my food all over her." Andy mumbled.

"So you gave her your sweatshirt to make up for it?" Angela interrogated.

"No, I gave her my sweatshirt because she had a big stain on her shirt!"

"You never even lend _me _your sweatshirt!" Angela noted.

"Because you refuse to take it! I've offered it, many times!" Andy whisper-yelled, because they were in the accounting department, behind Erin's desk.

"Well, get it off her! Do you have any idea what that suggests?" She commanded.

"Uh, that her shirt is dirty!" He mocked.

"No!" Angela screamed, "Maybe the fact that an engaged man is handing out his sweatshirts to strange young girls!"

"She's not strange..."

"Just get it off her!"

"Why?"

"Because I want it."

"As you wish, sweetie." Andy sighed, and trodded over to the reception.

"Hey, Erin." He said nervously.

"Oh, hey, Andy!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Umm, I hate to do this to you, but, I kinda need my sweatshirt back."

"Oh, no problem." She shrugged, and took it off.

"Thanks." He said, as she handed it to him. "My fiance needs it."

"F-fiance?" Erin repeated.

"Yep." Andy said proudly. "That cute little blond accountant, Angela Martin? Come this fall she will be all mine."

"Oh, congradulations!" Erin forced a smile.

"Why, thank you!" He responded happily, "Oh, and you're doing a good job, by the way."

"Thanks," Erin gave a weak smile. He was sweet. He was cute. He was perfect. He was _engaged. _


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sat in the break room, strumming his banjo in the corner, not a care in the world. When he played music, his mind was of free of all thoughts. He forgot about all his stress, his problems, the work he had to do, and sometimes he forgot he was at work! That was, until, someone broke his banjo solo.

"A banjo! Wow!" Someone said enthusiastically. The voice was Erin's, it had to be, because everyone else knew never to interrupted Andy while he played, or he'd get angry. But Erin had a free pass, she was new, and she was adorable.

"Yep." Andy said proudly.

"How long have you been playing?" She said excitedly, taking a seat next to him.

"Like fifteen years." He tried to act modest, but liked that Erin was impressed.

"Jeez Louise, you must be a pro!" She said admirably.

"I also play gutair, harmonica, sitar, piano, basically anything I can get my hands on." He bragged.

"Well it looks like we've got ourselves a vituroso!" Erin said in awe. "Do you sing too?"

"Here Comes Treble, class of '95." He said proudly. "That's Cornell's a Capella group."

"Very impressive." She said. "Do you think you could sing something for me? Or play me a song?"

"How about both?" He suggested.

"Oh, please!" She said excitedly.

Andy laughed and smiled tenderly at her.

"What?" She giggled.

"What what?" He responded.

"Why are you looking at me all weird? Stop it!" She laughed.

"I dunno, you're just different, Erin. Angela never gets excited about my music. She actually doesn't really like me playing, and hates when I sing 'at unnecessary times' as she calls it." Andy said seriously.

"Really? Well I love to sing!" Erin said happily.

"I know." He nodded.

"How do you know?" She said suspiciously.

"You just look like a singer. Someone who sings when they're happy, humming along to songs they just jammed out to on the radio." Andy characterized.

"You can read me like a book." Erin said, impressed. "But I still haven't heard any of these amazing Nard Dawg jams. Care to play?"

"Oh, right, right. Now, I like you, so I'm going to let you in on a special treat. This is an original song, never been heard by anyone but the Nard Dawg. Can you handle this?" He whispered.

"Just watch me." Erin challenged, winking.

Andy began to strum, and then started to sing in his soothing voice, "_The first time I saw you, it was in the office." _Erin grinned widely, whether at Andy's singing, Andy's banjo, or the prospect that the song could be about her. By the end of the song, she was harmonizing with him as they sang, "_I didn't mean to check but I saw you at your desk, making my day a little great-ER. You gave me a fax and I'm trying to relax, but I'll can get out is 'see you late-ER'..."_

"Wow, I stand corrected, you can sing!" Andy said, impressed.

"And you know how to write music, that was great, Andy!" Erin complimented.

"So, do you think Angela will like it?" Andy said nervously.

"Angela?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I mean, she doesn't really give out faxes, that's more your job, but it goes with the office theme, ya know?" He explained.

"Oh, yeah, I know." She said, slightly crestfallen.

"And, I mean, she's not one for music, but I think she'll like it. Every so often I'd like to surprise her with a song. I'd write her one every day if she'd let me." He said seriously.

"I think it's sweet." Erin said, and meant it, but couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Thanks, Erin. But why so sad? You were just happy a minute ago." He said, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just one of those days." She sighed.

Andy began to strum on his banjo. "_Lord, take me home, to the place..." _He was singing _Country Roads_, which happened to be one of Erin's favorite songs. Pretty soon, she was her happy peppy self and began to join in. "_Almost heaven, West Virgina..." _Andy was strumming away on his banjo, Erin was singing as loud as she could, and Andy was harmonizing with some of his Here Comes Treble skills. That was until Angela burst through the door.

Andy and Erin stopped suddenly and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, sweetie." Andy said.

"Andy, why are you singing in the middle of the break room? I can hear you from the kitchen!" She snapped.

"I was writing you a song." He confessed. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure." Angela said, and Erin saw what was an attempted smile. The first partial smile Erin had ever seen Angela give.

"Erin, would you care to accompany me with the song?" Andy asked.

"Oh, no thanks. It'd probably be more special if it were just the two of you. And I better get back to work anyway." She said, and got up, offering Angela her seat.

"Oh, okay then, well, thanks for helping me! And I hope we can sing again!" He said.

"I hope so too." She smiled, and closed the door, but lingered for a few moments as she watched Andy begin to play for Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy could hear the beat of the music pounding through the vents. He couldn't help but hum along and move a little in his seat. He looked around. Kelly, Phyllis, Dwight, Erin, and Michael were all gone, partying it up at Cafe Disco. Well, technically Dwight was tending to Phyllis's injured back, but that was only because she partied too hard. He couldn't take it anymore. The music was pulling him in.

"Hey, Ang." He whispered, walking over to the accountant department. "I'm going down to Cafe Disco, wanna come?"

"No! Of course not! It's stupid and has nothing to do with work! And you know I don't care for music and dance." She yelled.

"Alright." Andy said submissively, backing off.

"I'll go with you, Andy." Kevin said, standing up.

"Me too." Meredith said, following suit.

"Don't forget about Creed." Creed said cheerfully.

The four started to walk out, and Oscar begrudgingly followed them. Angela rolled her eyes.

"HEY-O!" Andy screamed happily once he entered Cafe Disco, now filled with plenty of people dancing and having fun.

Angela walked in not much later.

"Angela, you came!" He said, trying but failing to hug his fiance.

"I didn't come to get wet and wild, I came to have some paperwork filled out." She said, walking away from him.

Andy stood confused for a moment before Kelly caught his eye and they were in a full-fled dance off. It was a close call, but Kelly came out the winner.

"What did you think?" Andy asked Angela, who was sitting in a chair.

"Disgusting." She sighed angrily. "You are a grown man, Andy."

Andy took this as a cue to leave.

"You rocked, Andy!" Erin said, taking his by surprise with a big hug. "I mean, Kelly rocked too, but you were awesome!"

"Thanks, Erin." He grinned.

"Oh, Andy, I'd like you to meet my friend Ashley. Ashley, this is Andy." Andy shook hands with a friend Erin had evidently invited to Cafe Disco.

"So_ you're _Andy." She said, impressed.

"Yeah." Andy said suspiciously. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no, it's a good thing! Erin's told me so much about you!" Ashley said admirably.

"Have you now, Er-bear?" Andy said, turning.

Erin giggled. "Stop it, Ash." She said nudging her friend, who pulled her aside, while Andy approached Kelly again.

"He's cute." She commented. "And sweet."

"I know." Erin nodded.

"Now where's that fiancee of his?" She asked.

Erin pointed out Angela, sitting in a chair alone in the corner.

"Doesn't seem like the type for him, eh?" Ashley commented as they watched Andy dance exuberantly.

"No, she's awful, and I'm not just saying that." Erin said truthfully. "Even if I didn't have feelings for Andy, as his friend, or even as a stranger, I could tell that they're not good together and he deserves better. She's mean and horribly uptight!"

"Well, that's good for you." Ashley said.

"How?" Erin pouted.

"Because, the worse she is, the better you look. When she hurts his feelings, he'll turn to you. When she brings him down, you can cheer him up. And through all that, you can show him how perfect you two are." She said wisely, and Erin hugged her friend.

"Andy, that was just the ice." Erin heard Kelly say as she swung open the door of the girls' bathroom.

"The ice? What's the point of that?" She heard Andy yelp.

"Um, to numb your ear, stupid." Kelly said impatiently.

"Why would you need to do that?" Andy said nervously.

"So you can't feel the pain!" She sighed.

"Pain?" He shrieked.

"Andy, are you sure you're ready for this?" She said slowly.

"Yeah." He gulped.

"No you're not." Erin said knowingly.

"Erin! What are you doing here?" Andy said suddenly.

"I might ask you the same question. This is a girls' bathroom, is it not?"

"Oh, well, Kelly's piercing my ear." He said sheepishly.

"Piercing your ear?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah." He grinned weakly.

"No she isn't." Erin said grabbing Andy's hand and pulling him out of his chair.

"What? Erin, what are you doing?" Kelly said angrily.

"Saving Andy from doing something stupid." She replied simply.

"It's not stupid, I've done it on my little sister before! It only hurts for a few days!" Kelly retorted.

"Yeah, Erin, come on, I'm a man, I can take it." Andy whined, still in her grasp.

"No you can't." Erin mumbled, pulling him out of the bathroom.

"Remind me to thank you later." Andy said, massaging his ear, and Erin laughed.

"Just didn't want you to do something dumb. It would hurt, and I know you don't take pain well. And an earring wouldn't match well with your classy outer appearance." She smiled, and Andy laughed.

"Shall we?" He said, offering his arm and pointing to Cafe Disco.

"We shall." She said, taking it and following him in.

Once in Cafe Disco, they realized the party was in full swing, packed with people. After a few seconds of drinking in the scene, the Cupid Shuffle began to play. Erin squeezed Andy's arm and squealed. He joined in.

"I LOVE this song!" Erin screamed.

"Me too!" Andy said enthusiastically.

"Well, c'mon, let's go!" Erin urged.

"Go where?"

"It doesn't look like anyone else knows how to Cupid Shuffle! We gotta show them how!" She said excitedly, pulling him to the front of the room.

_"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance," _The music was blaring loudly, and Andy and Erin were moving to the beat, performing the Cupid Shuffle. By the time the chorus came around, they had gained an audience, and by the time the second chorus was playing, the whole office was copying them, attempting to do the Cupid Shuffle.

Andy and Erin sang loudly as they danced, trying to teacher everyone the motions. "_To the right, to the right..._That's it, Creed!" Andy urged.

"_Too the left, too the left, to the..._Yeah, Phyllis, you go girl!" Erin cheered. The only one who didn't seem to be dancing was Angela. Andy smiled at her, but she shook her head. That was when when Erin grabbed Andy's arm they attempted to breakdance.

After the song, everyone cheered, and Andy and Erin, full of adrenaline, began to dance.

"You saw that, right?" Dwight whispered, taking a seat next to Angela.

"You're horrible dancing? Yes, it was hard to miss." She replied.

"No, Andy and Erin." He said.

"Of course I saw them, they were front and center, trying to hog all the attention!" She said, affronted.

"But do you see the way Erin smiles at Andy? The way she's always clinging on to his arm?" Dwight said slyly, and Angela's expression hardened.

"So, Andy's finally made a friend, besides me. Not a problem."

"I think Erin has more than friendship on her mind." He said darkly.

"I think you just made this up because you want me for yourself!" Angela whisper-yelled.

"All I'm saying is, if you can cheat, why can't he?" Dwight said wisely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Andy!" Erin said cheerfully, getting out of her car.

"Well, howdy, Erin!" Andy greeted, opening the door of his for Angela. "You ready for your first Dunder Mifflin Company Picnic?"

"You betcha!" She giggled, and showed him her bag. "I have a water bottle, sunscreen, first aid kit..."

"Someone came prepared." Andy laughed.

"That's a nice sun hat you're got there." Erin pointed out. "You too, Angela."

"Thanks." They both replied, and Andy added, "I like your pink cap. And, of course, your festive pigtails."

"Why thank you. Now, you ready to kick some Corporate butt?" She said, and Andy gave her a high-five. Angela rolled her eyes.

The first game went rather smoothly, well, in the sense that Scranton beat Buffolo, but not without a few mishaps. It if weren't for him, Jim, Dwight, and definitely Pam, Andy might have blown his top a few more times that he did, this mostly thanks to Kevin, Phyllis, and especially Erin.

"Hey, Erin." Andy greeted.

"Hiya, Andy!" Erin said happily. "We won! Good game, by the way! You played great!"

"Yeah, about that." Andy said bracingly, "Look, Erin, I don't know how to put this nicely but...you suck. Bad."

"Oh," Erin said, her face falling. "Oh, well, I don't want to cost us the game, I shouldn't play, oh, gosh, how embarrassing..."

"Oh, no, Erin, I, um, how about I teach you a few things before the next game? You know, help you brush up on your skills?" He suggested.

Erin's eyes widened. "I'd love that!"

Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, grab a volleyball and let's go!"

Andy and Erin went to an open area of the picnic field.

"Now, be honest, have you played volleyball before?" Andy asked seriously.

"Well, since I was a foster child, I switched around to so many schools and always missed the tryouts." She explained. "But I know the gist of it. I can serve, pass, and I'm pretty decent at setting."

"No you're not." Andy laughed openly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Erin, you called 'mine', caught the ball, and tried to throw it to me to spike it. I think it's safe to say you can't set." He reminded her.

"Alright, alright, then teach me!" Erin groaned, grabbing the ball out of his hands. "And you're not much better either." She challenged, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrow.

Andy stared at her for a second. "You take that back!" He laughed, running towards her.

"Never!" She giggled, runnign away. Andy surprised her by grabbing her from behind, around her waist, and spinning her around.

"Ahhh! Andy, stop it!" She shrieked between laughs.

"As soon as you tell me I'm a good volleyball player!"

"Nope!"

"Say it, say it!" He yelled, still spinning her.

"Alright, you're a good volleyball player! Andy Bernard, you're the volleyball champion!" She screamed, and he let go of her, and they both broke down into laughter.

"Do you see that?" Phyllis said, nodding.

"See what? Kevin getting his third beer?" Angela said in disgust.

"No, Andy and Erin frolicking in that open area." She said, pointing.

"So?" Angela said through gritted teeth.

"So? How often does he pick you up and spin you around?" She said, watching as they did so.

"I wouldn't let him. It's a very showy, obnoxious, and stupid thing to do." Angela said promptly.

"Well, maybe that's the difference between you two. Erin's more open to fun and accepting towards him."

"Okay, what's the point about pointing out differences between me and Erin, Phyllis? What are you gaining?" She snapped.

"Don't you see, Angela? Erin has major feelings for Andy." Phyllis said wisely.

"So what if she does!" Angela retorted. "Not like that's going to change anything!"

"Except that what if through all the flirting Erin attempts, Andy starts to flirt back? What if those feelings she has start to be shared?" Phyllis said wisely.

"So what? Even if in the slightest possibility Andy had the tiniest bit of feelings for her, he wouldn't act upon it." Angela said confidently.

"How do you know?" Phyllis said skeptically.

"Because...Andy wouldn't do that! He has morals!" She said as if that settled it.

"So you're saying you don't have morals?" Phyllis glared at her, and Angela returned it.

"I thought we weren't go to speak about that." Angela said through gritted teeth.

"We aren't. As long as you do what I say." Phyllis said airily. "Now, go get me a lemonade."

"I'm not..."

"Go get me a lemonade! And one for Bob too." She commanded, and Angela grumbled before begrudgingly walking over to get it.

"Oh, and Angela?" Phyllis called, walking towards her, and Angela stopped in her tracks.

"All I'm saying is it not fair that you can be engaged to a man that you treat rather poorly, have an affair with someone, and expect him to turn down an adorable young woman who obviously has feelings for him just because he has the decency to treat his fiancee correctly. Just something to think about." She said, leaving Angela to ponder her thoughts while she waited in line for the lemonade.

"Okay, now the spike." Andy began. "Now, I don't know if you have the skills to use it-"

"Hey!"

"Just being honest here." He said.

"Well, I think you're hat makes your head look big." Erin commented.

"Ouch!"

"Just being honest here." She smiled mischievously, and grabbed his hat out of impulse, taking hers off and put his hat on her head. "Oh, look at me, I'm Andy Bernard." She imitated in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah!" Andy challenged, swiping the pink cap out of Erin's hands. "I'm Erin Hannon, and I think I'm soooo funny." He mimicked in a high voice.

"I think I'm so cool because I'm wearing sunglasses, this awesome hat, and my burmuda shorts." She teased.

"I think I'm totally adorable with my little pigtails!" Andy giggled, and Erin knocked her hat off Andy's head. Andy responded by knocking his hat off her head. Surprisingly, Erin caught it as it was falling.

"Skills of a ninja." She said proudly.

"Strength of a man!" Andy laughed, picking her up again, and grabbing his hat while she struggled in his hold.

"Truce." He said handing her back her hat.

"Truce." She said as she put it firmly back on her head. "And FYI, I was lying about your hat. I think it's cute." She said, and Andy smiled.

"Your pigtails are truly adorable." Andy returned.

"Andy! Erin! Stop flirting and get back here! We've got a volleyball game!" Dwight yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Andy! Erin! Stop flirting and get back here! We've got a volleyball game!" Dwight yelled.

Erin grinned at Andy sheepishly, but Andy didn't know how to respond to such a comment, so he ran back to Dwight without another word.

"Now that you too are done doing...whatever, are you ready to play?" Dwight said.

"Yes!" Andy and Erin cheered.

"Erin, maybe you should sit this one out." Dwight suggested kindly.

"No!" Erin objected. "I practiced!"

"I don't think that's enough." Dwight said bracingly.

"Come on, Dwight, give her a chance. She's not an all-star, but she understands it now, and she's just as good as some of the other players." Andy said fairly.

"Fine. But if you mess up..."

"Then we loose one point." Andy spat.

"Since when have you not cared about winning, Andy?" Dwight said.

"Oh, trust me, I care about winning, but I just think Erin's not that bad." Andy admitted.

"Hey, guys, I'm still here." Erin reminded them.

"Oh, right, Erin, front right." Dwight commanded. "Andy, front center."

"Right-o, Dwight-o." Andy said cheerfully. "You ready for this, Hannon?"

"You know it, Bernard!" Erin giggled.

Pam served, and the game was on. Bump, set, spike! Pam, Jim, Andy, and Dwight were dominating the court, with Erin and Kevin trying to stay out of their tracks.

Pam bumped, and sent it to Andy, who was getting ready to set it.

"Here!" Jim called, but Andy's fingers misplaced the ball, sending it to Erin, who gasped.

"C'mon, Erin!" Andy cheered hopefully.

Erin jumped up, hit it, and it soared over the net, hitting the ground before the other team could get it.

"You did it, Erin!" Andy said.

"I did it!" She squealed, running into Andy's arms for a big hug, the two of them screaming.

"Ok, it's one point." Dwight said. "Now can we please move on? We've got a game to win."

Andy blew Angela a kiss for good luck, but she shook her head at him, in which he responded with a quizzical look. She pointed to Erin. He shrugged. So what if he hugged her? She spiked the ball!

After winning that game, they beat Udica, and then it was time to play Corporate. By the time of this game, everyone had gotten quite tired, and spirits were down as Jim had taken Pam to the hospital, leaving the Scranton branch without their best player. Dwight was doing his best to stall and had gotten to get the volleyball that he had kicked across the field.

"C'mon, guys, we HAVE to win! We're so close!" Erin urged.

"Yeah, we're NOT loosing!" Andy yelled.

"Oh, be quiet, please, Andy." Angela groaned.

"No! C'mon, we can win this! We just need to get...motivated!"

"To be honest, it's not that big of a deal." Oscar said fairly.

"That's because you're not pumped!" Erin said energetically, and chanted, "My name is Erin and you know what I got?"

"What do you got?" Andy called.

"I got a team that's hotter than hot!"

"How hot is hot?"

"Grand slams, and home runs-Oh, wait, that's a softball cheer. Never mind." She giggled.

"No, but you've got the idea!" Andy urged, and began to chant, "_I believe that we will win! I believe that we will win!" _Erin obviously joined in, and soon the whole team was.

"Got any other cheers, Andy?" Erin asked.

"My name is Andy!" He screamed.

"Rock the boat!" Erin called.

"I'm feeling fine!"

"_Rock the boat_!"

"You mess with me..."

"_Rock the boat!_"

"I blow your mind!"

"OOOOHHH!" Erin exclaimed, and she and Andy shouted, "_I said a bang-bang choo choo train you wind me up and I do my thang. I know karate I know kung-fu, you mess with me and I'll mess you! So rock, the boat, rock rock the boat! _EVERYBODY_!" _They commanded, and the rest of the office joined in singing, "_Rock the boat, rock rock the boatie-oatie. Rock the boat, rock rock the boat."_

"My name is Kevin!" Kevin screamed, and everyone joined in. Once in the middle of Phyllis's chant, Dwight interrupted saying, "Jim and Pam aren't coming back. It's time to send in the subs."

Although much of the team was upset over the prospect of Jim and Pam not returning, they were all full of energy thanks to Andy and Erin's chants. Andy, Erin, Dwight, Angela, Meredith, and Oscar got on the court with much enthusiasim, but by the end of the game Dwight had driven them to insanity with his over-competitiveness, and they lost by two points, the only one upset over this being Dwight. Everyone else was just happy to go home.

"Lemonade, m'lady?" Andy asked kindly to Angela, which she accepted.

"You want one too, Erin? I'm already making the trip." He said, and Erin nodded. She wasn't very thirsty, but she had learned to take whatever Andy offered.

"Well, I believe this company picnic was a success." Andy said cheerfully, sipping his lemondade at a picnic bench. "Better than last year's, eh, Angela?"

"I suppose." She said. "Not much dfferent."

"Not much different? We got second place!" Andy said in disbelief.

"Not too shabby." Erin giggled.

"And next year we'll come home with a first place trophy!" Andy said confidently.

"Allll-right!" Erin said, high-fiving him.

"Andy, come on, let's go, everyone's leaving." Angela whined.

"Right, right. It's dark and it's been a long day. You're probably tired." Andy said, taking her hand.

"Of course." Angela said, and nodded to Dwight as he walked past.

"See ya, Erin!" Andy called.

"Bye, Andy!" Erin sighed, and drank the rest of her lemonade alone.

_Author's note: I just want to say that I think the difference between the Andy/Erin relationship in this story and Season 1/2 Jim/Pam is that unlike Pam, Andy isn't aware that he's flirting. Pam wasn't sure she was in love with Jim but there was always that What If possibility, but Andy just thinks Erin is a great friend he can turn to when Angela gets stressful. Over time, he's going to start to think about the What If...possibility with Erin. Like Jim, Erin has a crush on someone unavialiable, but unlike Jim, Erin doesn't know how dominant that crush is, and at this point in the story she isn't trying to sabotage Andy/Angela's relationship, she's just trying to get to know Andy and simply wishes they could be together. _


End file.
